The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus configured to form an image by the electrophotography, and to a toner storing container to be attached to the image forming apparatus.
In an image forming apparatus such as a printer that can form an image by the electrophotography, there is known a configuration in which toner removed from a surface of an image carrier such as a photoconductor drum and conveyed to a toner discharge outlet is recovered in a toner storing container attached to the toner discharge outlet. In this type of image forming apparatus, the toner storing container is attached to or detached from the toner discharge outlet for the purpose of, for example, discarding the toner in the toner storing container. Here, the toner might drop and smear the inside of the apparatus when the toner storing container is attached to or detached from the toner discharge outlet in the state where the toner discharge outlet is opened to the inside of the apparatus. In connection with this, there is known a configuration in which an opening/closing portion opens and closes the toner discharge outlet inside the toner storing container in conjunction with operations of a worker attaching and detaching the toner storing container.